


Homo et bestia

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, M/M, Myths and legends of therianthropy, Verdant Wind route
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 金鹿线，一些（很多）私设
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Petra Macneary & Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 2





	Homo et bestia

布里基特西端的某些部落相信人能够化形为动物，有次佩托拉这样告诉他。库罗德枕着手躺在草地上，抬眼看树干高处，望见她表情严肃。

真的吗？他问。那岂不是很方便，想要躲藏的时候变成小虫，想要逃跑的时候变成羚羊，想要战斗的时候……啊，还是算了。

有这样的、传说。她认真而缓慢地吐字。但、没有、那么、简单。

有多复杂？库罗德追问。佩托拉露出为难神色，他才忽然想起复杂的恐怕不止传说，还有芙朵拉的语言。不用着急，慢慢告诉我吧。他一边说着，一边惬意地眯起眼睛，感受吹拂过眼睫的凉风。

后来库罗德把这则异闻转讲给帝弥托利。对方午餐时坐在他旁边；或者说他午餐时拿着盘子坐到了王子身边。这个位置并不常空着。帝弥托利只对他的话表现出些微的惊讶，程度与见到他拉开身边椅子时相当。

在法嘉斯也有类似的民间故事，但说法很不一样。

哦？

人们认为人之所以会变成动物，是因为受到诅咒。故事里可能会有邪恶的巫师，死不瞑目的敌手，也可能只是失望的父亲，心怀怨恨的情人。

哈哈，还真是贴近生活啊。那样的话，要怎么解除诅咒呢？真爱之吻？

把枪刺进它的心脏。

库罗德震惊地瞪大了眼睛，餐叉悬在半空。开玩笑吧，那不就是……

它会回归人的姿态，以人的模样死去。

不，等等，这根本不能算解除诅咒吧！

当然能。帝弥托利平静地回答，但垂下目光，不再注视库罗德的眼睛。人和野兽之间有着决定性的差异。只有以人的姿态死去，才称得上是……

为什么非要死掉不可？作为动物自由自在地活下去，难道不比在人的世界里深陷桎梏更好？

库罗德皱起眉。他并非固执己见、拒绝一切相异看法的人，但帝弥托利的眼神太过昏暗，几乎让他感到恐惧。

我更喜欢布里基特的版本，他说。人和动物之间的界限是人自己划定的，本也可以没有界限。人有什么资格瞧不起动物？它们甚至更自然，更纯洁，面对死亡的威胁比我们更敏锐。如果传说是真的，我宁愿变成一条飞龙……不被困在这具身体里，不被血脉所束缚，想想不是很幸福的事吗？

那将是逃避责任。帝弥托利拧起眉毛，表情变得严厉。血是有重量的，我们都很清楚。除非流干它，否则不存在自由。况且……他停顿了一下。你从没有见过法嘉斯的野兽。

那句话是什么意思？一直到五年后库罗德才明白。浓雾笼罩的平原上，到处都是形同野兽的人们。但野兽不会用剑，用枪，用斧，不会建造炮台，不会点起大火。野兽不会杀戮它们的同类。所有挥舞刀剑的都仍然是人，包括他自己。如果人真的能变成动物，他们会率先将这门技艺用于战争。

他想起那些名号：狮、鹫与鹿。这样的命名让一切看起来都像自然界的搏杀，但那只是一个漂亮的谎言。是人的阴谋，人的偏见，人的憎恨让平原上流满人的血。动物与此无关。是人在玷污野兽。

而那个影子在大雾之中浮现，庞大而令人恐惧。它浑身浴血，披着动物皮毛，长枪有如利爪獠牙。飞龙在他身下警觉地低吼，他勒住缰绳，心脏狂乱地跳动。

冷静点，他说，现在我们在这里打到两败俱伤，高兴的会是谁？

他自己的声音听起来都如此遥远，像被风与雾吞没。许多年以前曾有人进献一只老虎，父亲将它拴在殿中，要他去驯服。那时老虎也是这样瞪视着他：在灼灼发亮的眼睛深处埋藏着某种饥饿。

让开。它低声威胁。我没空和你闲聊。

他几乎要苦笑了。那么，从前你还有空时曾对我说过什么？

人和野兽不可混同，你这样认为而我并不。此时此刻你是哪一种，你遭受了什么诅咒？他这样想，却没有说。难道正确的人竟是你，而我唯一能做的是……

它没有回答他的问题。比他更遥远的什么东西吸引了它的目光，于是它毫不留恋地掉头而去。

最终无人驯服那只老虎。药剂师在国王的命令下毒死了它，尸体由仆人们拖到花园里埋葬。那是一个秋天的清晨，他站在窗口俯视他们挖掘墓坑，雾冰冷地打湿他单薄的晨衣。

希尔妲在战后告诉他结局：他们的旧同窗在追杀女皇时被帝国士兵围攻，力战而亡。她的表情很伤心，但又混杂着难以置信。可是你知道吗，没人看到他的遗体。

可能性很多。被帝国军带走，被紧急赶到的王国援兵带走，双方出于某种考量都不愿声张。混乱中它甚至可能遭遇了更不堪的命运。但是，他想，但是。

当晚他们撤回同盟境内，但并未撤退太多距离。希尔妲虽然不情愿，最后还是接下守夜任务，于是后半夜库罗德得以沉入睡眠。梦中他重又看见大雾和那个影子，蓝色在众多枪尖的簇拥下塌陷、萎顿于地，像它包裹着的鬼魂骤然消逝。他大喊：——

库罗德猛然惊醒，额上冷汗淋漓。四周出奇地安静，没有一个影子映在帐上。他狐疑地爬起来，在腰间别上匕首，背上箭筒，又抓了一把弓，小心翼翼钻出帐篷。希尔妲不在门边。他继而环视四周，却先听到身后传来响动，于是猛地回头。

大雾深处，一只遍体鳞伤、右眼淌血的狮子蹒跚而出。

库罗德反射性地举起弓。他抬起左手，要探向身后的箭，但又犹疑了一瞬。那些故事像水草一样在他的心里漂浮。回答我那时的问题，他对它说，我就能决定怎么做。或其实他没有说出口，因为它这样冷漠地注视着他，好像再也听不懂他的语言。他的手指碰到了箭杆，它弓起了身子。但也许他真正想做的是伸出手。穿过它染血的鬃毛，拂过它绝望的眼睛，挖出它埋藏在花园六尺之下的尸体。

库罗德君！

希尔妲的声音从斜后方传来。他分神了一瞬，而它倏地扭头逃回树木之间，连沙沙的脚步声也迅速飘散在空中。库罗德垂下眼。等他回过头，已经又笑了起来。怎么了？

啊～希尔妲伸了个懒腰，撅起嘴。人家守了一晚上都累死了，库罗德君倒是悠哉游哉在这里发呆。怎么，在想什么事情吗？

做了个白日梦。他回答道，拍拍她的肩膀。收拾一下吧，今天还得赶路。

FIN.


End file.
